Silver Babies
by TurbotheCat11
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog! That name is well-known in Mobotropolis High School. The latest scoop? Sonic and Silver are over! Because Sonic is heading off to college, he and his boyfriend, Silver, decided to split. And at college, Sonic meets an old friend; and sparks fly between Silver and Turbo the Cat, an insanely cute freshman. But the biggest surprise is with Blaze...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Blaze tugged at Silver's hair as she practically swallowed his lips in her own. Silver's condom-protected penis was working its way in and out of her, sending jolts of stimulation throughout her very developed, feminine body.

Blaze was euphoric. She hadn't felt this in so long…and Silver's dick! That was something to die for—not just its size, but the way he used it…

Silver was shocked at how his sophomore year of high school was going so far. Especially since he was now having sex with Blaze in her bedroom! Freshman year was crazy…and what was Sonic the Hedgehog doing now? Let's find out...

"Hey, fresh-y, 'come' here!" Sonic heard someone call out to him in a sing-song voice as he stepped out of the shower.

Sonic walked out and he could hardly believe his eyes: practically every single guy in the frat dorm had come to his room. Oh, and what's more—they were all buck-ass naked.

"_What the hell_?" Sonic felt his penis jump in excitement as it engorged at his sight of all the _sexy_, naked college guys wanking their cocks. He was certain: unbeknownst to him, he had joined a gay frat. Paradise…right? Well, he was a flagrant homosexual, so shouldn't he be right at home? Sonic just stood there, stunned, with nothing but a thin towel covering his attractive, muscular figure.

"Want to play, little Blue?" a familiar face bearing the voice that'd called Sonic before asked seductively as he walked up to him slowly, a horny grin plastered on his face.

Sonic could feel himself giving in as the guy, a senior, pulled the towel down from his waist…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_He's gone…he's really gone,_ despaired Silver the Hedgehog on a night of oddly appropriately inclement weather in the summer of his freshman year at MobotropolisHigh School.

The break-up was brutal, though mutual: Sonic the Hedgehog, the love of his life, had graduated and was leaving for college…they both knew that a long-distance relationship would stifle and frustrate them both.

_Sonic the Hedgehog…_ Silver's desire to be back in the arms of that kind, loving, blue hedgehog brought tears to his eyes, ruining his eye make-up.

He thought back to how, during the holidays last year, Sonic had broken off his sex friendship with Shadow the Hedgehog for him; Sonic was that passionate in his love for him. Silver had broken up with him shortly after finding out that Shadow was his boyfriend's _sex buddy _at a Christmas party—at Sonic's own house! Though he did get drawn into a threesome with them that night, Silver couldn't stand the thought and tearfully broke up with Sonic…but Sonic had loved him enough to give that up and on the perfect day, Christmas, 2011, he'd come to Silver's front door to apologize in person. The kiss that followed was the sweetest they'd ever shared.

But there'd been even more drama preceding that. Originally, Silver and Blaze the Cat, a purple cat with a fiery personality, were an item (Silver is bisexual [and, for that matter, so is Shadow], while Sonic is gay and Blaze is straight). But at homecoming…_"things" happened. _Sonic was incredibly flirtatious and ended up baiting Silver into having sex with him in a bathroom stall. Blaze was suspicious, but gave Silver the benefit of the doubt. But Silver couldn't handle the guilt and remorse and finally confessed to Blaze he had cheated on her; she was immediately heartbroken and dumped him right on the spot. That left Silver unattached. And ripe for Sonic's picking.

So that's how things started; their relationship was a happy, idyllic one. Lasting all through spring semester, it was the most talked-about, guy-guy relationship at MHS. Theirs was a blissfully romantic, _horny_ love.

But here Silver was—left all alone again…who would he turn to now? Shadow didn't seem like an exciting prospect: they hardly talked anymore after Sonic dumped Shadow's sex friendship for a real relationship with Silver. And Blaze…she'd told him directly that he didn't deserve her forgiveness. Silver couldn't think of anybody he'd want to date who'd return the feelings.

As the deluge poured outside, so did the coarse salt-drops of tears run down Silver's cheeks; he felt that life had become so empty, so void and meaningless. His parents shunned him when he came out to them that he was bisexual, he'd lost two, good friends to romantic drama, and now his boyfriend was gone too…would life ever be the same without love?

That ex-boyfriend couldn't feel more alike. This was it: _college._ The thought scared and excited Sonic at the same time; but mostly, it _saddened_ him. And not just a regular sorrow—this was a deep mourning for the loss of _love_. Would he ever see that cute, adorably shy, spiky-haired, eyeliner-wearing hedgehog, Silver, formerly his boyfriend for more than six months, ever again?

As Sonic packed his belongings, he couldn't help looking back on senior year; it'd been a wild ride. Silver had changed his heart: before, all that mattered to him was sex; but Silver had showed him that love was also about care and sacrifice—he felt confident in his choice to break off Shadow as his kinky sex friend and embrace a wholesome relationship with Silver, though he did feel a little sorry for the introverted, seemingly sad, black-and-red hedgehog…

Sonic found a framed photo of Silver and himself: they were smiling and holding each other's hand sweetly. As he picked it up, salty tears sprang to his eyes. _Why? Why do we have to part like this?_

But there were, ahem, "others" who'd already asked that unanswerable question. Blaze the Cat felt "over it". Mostly. But she was baffled as she awoke one regular, ol' Saturday morning to find no hormone stain on her panties _again. _What was going on? When was her period going to finally come around? It'd been "her time of the month" for the fourth day in a row and she'd never been irregular.

_Silver was always a comfort when my body acted up—_but she pushed the thought away, reminding herself that she needed to forget him…

Abruptly, Blaze gasped and blurted out, "Just wait a fucking second here!" as she realized something very important. Her heart sank as she remembered how she had led Silver to her car on the night of their 1-month anniversary and—"Oh, God! No!"

But they'd used a condom, right? How could it be possible? But then again, she'd been feeling unusual fatigue and cravings…

Blaze was in utter turmoil. She rummaged through her mom's drawers, thinking that the whore must have a pregnancy test somewhere (she seemed to be in good stock of condoms and birth control [I mean, she herself {Blaze} had only done it that one time, so…]).

_There it is!_ Blaze spotted the test, grabbed it, ran to the bathroom, and used it, hoping and praying that it would come out negative. She closed her eyes and brought the test meter to her face. Bracing herself, she opened them.

Blaze dropped to the floor as she shrieked and burst into tears: there was a red bar on the meter—_she was going to have Silver's baby._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shadow was leafing through a gay-romance manga, feasting his eyes on all the attractive, sexy men. Why couldn't life be like that? Everyone would have cute eyes, perfect hair, perfect bodies, and ideal relationships. But then again, that was the point. _Idealization_. Fantasy. Not reality.

"Hmph…" Shadow tired of the much-read, Boys'-love, graphic novel and placed it on the shelf beside his bed.

Shadow wasn't going to college. He hadn't even finished high school. Losing his sex buddy, Sonic, had sent him into such a deep depression that he dropped out before second semester even started. He spent the rest of the school year lethargically moping around his house, getting yelled at by his parents who were clearly enraged at his decision to drop out of high school in senior year, and spending lonely nights crying himself to sleep…

_What should I do now?_ Shadow mused as he'd done so often for months since, _I wonder what Sonic's doing now—probably getting geared up for college. _Asshole_. And Blaze…she broke up with me without a reason in middle school. And she knew I loved her, though our relationship was a secret to everyone but ourselves…why do I still try to be friends with her? And then there's _Silver_—_utter rage flamed up in his heart at the thought of the guy who stole his sex buddy. His crutch in life (if he were honest with himself).

Out of embitterment, emptiness, slight horniness, and even a bit of force of habit, Shadow slowly pulled off his clothes, freeing his anorexic body, a scrawny, skin-and-bones frame. He settled himself down on his bed, cock in hand; he worked it expertly, squeezing his hands around an "average" length of penis and jerking up and down fast.

The horny little black hedgehog moaned as he jerked even faster, tweaking his nipples, enjoying the self-fondling. "Ah…!" Shadow could feel himself nearing climax as he leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure: a mess of hot, sticky semen spilled out of Shadow's jet-black dick, splattering onto his gaunt torso as he went over.

_That was enjoyable, _Shadow remarked to himself as he had so many times before with Sonic—but he immediately shoved that sexy but betraying blue hedgehog out of his mind…

Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox was, at the moment, under his car, covered in black, almost soot-like transmission fluid, working his "mechanic magic", as many had called it. The soon-to-be senior at MHS was famous in Mobotropolis for his tinkering skills.

As the yellow, twin-tailed fox finished and cleaned himself off, he couldn't help but think of just how, well, _good_ life had become for him. During junior year, he was lonely, bored with life, and on the verge of depression. But fast-forward to summer, and he had some new-found popularity at school, exceptional grades to help him with college applications, and a _girlfriend_: Cream the Rabbit, a cute but feisty 7th-grader. Some ridiculed and even condemned his choice of a girlfriend nearly six years younger than him, but he just pushed it all away: if they loved each other, why should they give a damn about age?

As Tails walked back inside unhurriedly, he tapped his girlfriend's speed-dial on his phone. He looked at the caller ID: "My Sweet Baby Girl 3"—_Cream_. When he heard a click, but no Cream, he started, "Hi, babe."

"What?" Her voice was clearly disgruntled.

But Tails just ignored it and continued, "Want to come over?"

"I'd rather _eat shit_ than be with you." Her vinegary words and tone cut like a knife.

Tails was perturbed to the point of irritability—but then he had an idea. "Period?"

"Yeah..." Now she had a bit of guilt in her speech.

Tails, being the caringly gentle boyfriend he was, assured, "Okay—I'll be over in 10 minutes with chocolate, Chinese food, and movies."

"Thanks, sweetie." She seemed placated.

The yellow fox smiled at the sound of her normal, sweet voice. "Love you." He called off and hurriedly climbed into his just-repaired car and turned the ignition on in anticipation of seeing his sweetheart…

It wasn't long before Tails was walling up to Cream's house in his red Converses, strolling through the colorful array of flowers adorning the path leading to her front door. As he rang the doorbell, he couldn't help worrying about Cream's welfare. Luckily, Cream herself answered.

Tails displayed a brown paper bag. "I have your favorite things."

"Thanks, baby. I'm sorry for being such a bitch—I just don't feel good: I'm cramping a bunch and I'm all bloated," Cream replied, sighing, plaintive in both her facial expression and tone of voice. Cream took Tails' hand in her own and led him inside. They settled down on the couch in the living room, their hands still tightly clasped; Cream leaned on Tails' shoulder. "Can you just rub my tummy for now—to make it feel better?" she requested a bit dolefully.

Tails gently stroked and massaged her stomach, giving her a light smooch on the cheek (they hadn't actually kissed full on the lips yet…). "It's okay—I'm right here with you," he reassured.

Cream relaxed into Tails' arms, feeling warm, secure, and comforted. _I have the best boyfriend in the world…_

Turbo the Cat gazed out the window, witnessing a glorious sunset: the sun, now a red-orange orb of rich, fading light, painted the sky with an expanse of reds, oranges, purples and more as it gradually sank behind the trees and below the horizon.

Only a few miles away, an orange cat stroked the bright blue highlights in his lightning-bolt-styled hair as he turned back to face his parents. He had gotten distracted from their important conversation; Turbo, a home-schooler, was going into the 9th-grade: _high school_. He had asked his parents if he could go to public school—he might as well get the culture-shock over with now instead of later in college, he figured (plus, he definitely wanted to be around some of his friends more, make new ones, get out of home-school since it was just a pain in the ass now, join the swim team, and maybe even find a special someone [Turbo was bisexual, though his parents still didn't know]…).

Right then, his dad spoke: "Son, your mom and I have thought about your request; but we still aren't sure if we want to send you to public school at this time."

Turbo, being the headstrong type who knew how to drive an argument, instantly spoke his mind: "But I _really_ want to go! Home-school is _so_ stressful now for both you two and me. And I feel like I should get some public-school experience before college—_please_?"

Turbo's mom turned to his father. "What do you think, honey?"

The two of them held a silent conference and soon nodded. "Okay," his dad agreed with a slight hint of reluctance, "How about this—we'll send you to public school for a semester, but if, by then, you have poor grades, are misbehaving, or find it's not ideal for you, we'll take you out."

Turbo was exuberant. "Thank you!" He gave his parents a heartfelt hug as he excitedly imagined what it would be like to be a public-school student: he'd have to bring his own lunches every day (he was a stickler for health and fitness— well, most of the time…), he'd get to be in classes with peers instead of all by himself, he could go to dances, do extracurricular activities like sports and music competitions…

This thought coincided with Turbo's peripheral sight of his family's upright, grand piano in the living room, awaiting his fingers. Piano truly was his passion, though he had a plethora of other interests. He settled down onto the bench, pulled off his fingerless gloves, and gracefully laid his fingers down on the black and white keys. He started playing an intense, vivacious, piano arrangement of a song from one of his favorite anime.

_Wow…life's fun..._ Turbo realized as he let the music flow through him invigoratingly and the last rays of light emanating from the sun onto the piano's keyboard dissipated.


End file.
